Disabled Life In A Disabled World
by Roxius
Summary: Katawa Shoujo . A series of weird little drabbles concerning the characters from the upcoming Visual Novel eroge game, Katawa Shoujo! Slight mentions of het and yuri. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Katawa Shoujo (Cripple Girl).

A/N: Did any of you see this coming?? I sure didn't...

...The demo's pretty good, I suppose; it's the first non-Phoenix Wright visual novel I've ever played, so I don't now much...although I don't see why one of the girls wasn't put in a wheelchair...I mean, that's definitely a disability, right? Despite not having a disability fetish or anything, I still really like this game alot, especially since it's so different from the usual run-of-the-mill eroge visual novel, I suppose, but don't hold anything I say accountable, since I've never really played any visual novels of this category before. I'll definitely download the whole game when it's done...

There's a background character in one picture who looks disturbingly similar to Lelouch, though...just sayin' for sake of increasing the number of words. Just ignore everything I've said up till now.

Some of the jokes in these drabbles can only be fully understood if you played the demo.

* * *

_01. Kenji Seto, the feminist-hating hikkikomori_

Despite being a generally all-round good guy, Kenji tended to be a bit too strange for Hisao Nakai's liking sometimes.

"...You know something, Hisao?"

"What...?"

"Don't you think that it'd be a hell of a lot cooler," Kenji stated, rubbing his forehead as he took a sip of hot coffee, "If instead of a school for kids with disabilities, this was a school for kids with super powers?!!"

Hisao was about to bring the edge of his own coffee cup to his lips when he came to a complete stop. "...Huh?"

"Yeah! It would be frickin' awesome!!!" A wide grin broke out on Kenji's face as he continued rambling on, "We would fight crime and beat up bad guys and all that sweet shit!!! Our lives would be like an anime!!"

"...I think you watch too much anime sometimes...you really need to get out more often before you become the worst kind of human being: an otaku hikkikomori..." Hisao muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes as he said this. Of course, it was already too late for poor Kenji.

As Kenji's excitement swelled to near bursting, his large, round glasses began to fog up. "I'd be like that super hero from those American comics, Cyclops! I'll shoot red-hot lasers from my eyes! You know that girl?! The one with the prosthetic legs?! What was her name? Oh yeah, it was Emi-chan! Yeah, she'll be able to run at super-fast speeds and fly in the air with the jet-packs built into her legs! Rin-chan will have giant robotic arms that can completely decimate an entire building with a single punch! That blind chick, Lilly-chan, yeah, she'll have a laser-eye power similar to mine, I suppose, but mine will be better and more powerful, of course! The student council president can fire off silent sound waves with her mouth or something to blow enemies away! And...uh...Hanako-chan...she can...tear people's faces off...or set things on fire...or something...uh...oh, and you can control people's heart rates!"

Hisao chuckled. "You really thought this through, huh...? You did forget Misha-chan, though..."

"Meh...it's no big deal, really. When you have as much time as I do, you tend to think of alot of strange things..." Kenji replied, shrugging. The two boys stared intensely at each other for a moment before they both began grinning.

"True, true..."

Suddenly, Kenji remembered something very important. He furrowed his brow and he leaned in just close enough for the tip of his nose to touch Hisao's. "Oh, but we wouldn't so foolish as to work alongside the girls, of course, because in the end they would all just betray us so as to aid the ever-growing control that those damned feminists have on this miserable little planet of ours...we will destroy them all with the power of truth, justice...and manliness!! Of course...!"

"..." Hisao sighed heavily. He was beginning to think that Kenji's near-sightedness wasn't the only reason he had been sent to this school.

"I'M IN DESPAIR!!!"

"...Ooookay..."

* * *

_02. Shizune Hakamichi, the deaf/mute Student Council President & Shiina "Misha" Mikado, her obnoxiously loud, pink drill-haired translator _

"So...just how close ARE you two?" Hisao inquired to both Misha and Shizune one day during lunch.

"Wa ha ha ha! That's a silly question, Hiichan~!" Misha chuckled, as loud as ever. Shizune just continued to eat a rather bland-looking bowl of rice. Due to her deafness, she was completely unaware of all around her unless Misha translated it to her through the usual sign language.

"How's it silly?" Misao replied, "I just want to know...that's all. I mean, how does Shizune know when you come over to her room to pick her up? I've always been kinda curious on just how deep your relationship runs..."

"Uh..." For the first time since they met, Misha was at a loss for words. Shizune was still eating; she had finished the rice, and was now helping herself to a small bowl of jello.

"...Misha?"

"Q-Quiet, Hiichan~!" Misha snapped, her cheeks glowing bright red, "I'm...I'm thinking here...I can't tell you the truth, so I'm trying to think of some good excuse to cover up the fact that I wake my darling Shiichan up by whispering sweet words of love into her ear until she finally realizes what's going on by feeling my hot breath brush against her skin........................ah, that's the first time I ever let my precious secret slip..." She buried her face in her hands and muttered something unintelligible under his breath. Shizune had yet to even notice what had just taken place.

'...Damn...and I thought it was because Shizune just knew what time to expect her...I owe Kenji 500 yen...' Hisao thought, cursing under his breath.

This moment was never mentioned again by neither Hisao nor Misha...and of course Shizune was left in the dark about the whole thing...

* * *

_03. Lilly Satou, the sophisticated blind chick_

Hisao knew that what he was about to do was completely uncalled for and rather mean-spirited, but he really didn't have anything better to do. "Hey, Lilly-chan...how many fingers am I holding up?" He asked, raising both his index and middle fingers.

Lilly thought for a moment, overlooking the cruel irony behind Hisao's question. "...Two?"

For a moment, Hisao was baffled, but he instantly decided it was just dumb luck. "How about now?" He asked again, this time keeping up only his index finger.

"One..."

Hisao uncurled his entire right hand and held it as far back as he could from Lilly's face. "Now how many?"

"Five."

"This is the last one!" Hisao proclaimed, holding up both of his hands.

"...You have all ten fingers up!"

Hisao glanced at his hands, then at Lilly, and then at his hand again. Lilly waited with everlasting patience for him to speak again. Hisao was about to pass it off once again as nothing more than dumb luck, but after those three guesses he just knew that that wasn't the case.

"...Are you SURE you're blind, Lilly-chan?" Hisao questioned jokingly, yet he still squinted his eyes with overwhelming suspicion regardless.

Lilly smiled sweetly. "I'm absolutely certain, Hisao-kun...my doctors have told me time and again that I have 0/0 vision...as far as it goes, I'm legally blind..."

Hisao still wasn't convinced, though; maybe Rin and Kenji were right about someone in this school having the disability to read minds...

* * *

_04. Hanako Ikezawa, the cute shy girl with about 50% or so of her body covered in really bad burn scars_

"Hey, Hanako-chan,"

Hanako nearly jumped a foot into the air with surprise as Hisao casually sat down on the beanbag chair across from her. Hisao couldn't help but grin; she was always so cute, especially when she was nervous.

"H-Hello...H-H-Hisao..." Hanako murmured as quietly as possible, her eyes flickering back and forth from her book to Hisao, unsure of where she should be looking. Her grey-purple eyes grew wide with fright. Despite their already close friendship, Hanako still felt a bit uneasy around Hisao, mainly because she could tell that he was undressing her with his eyes.

"...How are you?" Hisao asked calmly.

Hanako gulped. "F...Fine..."

"Enjoying your book?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Chatted with Lilly in your little tea room earlier?"

"Y-Yes, I did..."

"Slept well last night?"

"Y-Yup..."

"Didn't think about killing yourself or anything at all?"

"...N-N-No..."

"Hanako...tell me the truth." Hisao didn't seem to believe her.

"I," Hanako was growing a bit annoyed now; she just wanted to read her book in peace, "I wasn't, Hisao...!"

"You know, if you ever decide on hurting yourself, just think about all the people who care about you. They would be very sad if something bad happened to you...like me and Lilly...we want you to stay alive and live a happy life, Hanako-chan..."

"Hisao, I'm...I'm perfectly fine...!!"

"You aren't keeping a noose under your pillow, right? No knives in your night-table drawer?"

That had done it. Throwing her book to the floor, Hanako stood up, and screamed at the top of her lungs, "SHUT THE HELL UP, HISAO!!! I'M NOT SUICIDAL, YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!!!! I APPRECIATE YOUR CONCERN, BUT NOW YOU'RE JUST PISSING ME OFF!!!!"

A heavy, awkward silence filled the entire library. Yuuko glanced around the corner to see what had happened, and Hisao was frozen with shock, his mouth hanging wide open. Hanako gasped, and she covered her face in total embarrassment as she stormed out of the library, leaving her book lying on the ground. It took Hisao a few moments before he was able to regain his composure.

'Wow...when she's angry, she's not just cute...SHE'S HOT!!!' the brown-haired boy thought happily.

* * *

_05. Emi Ibarazaki, the really fast girl with prosthetic legs who kinda looks like a loli_

To keep himself at least somewhat busy that Saturday, Hisao wasted an entire hour just trying to think of another sport Emi would be good in besides track. Eventually, it came to him.

"...Martial Arts?" Emi asked incredulously as she and Hisao ate their boxed lunches on the school roof.

"Yeah! I think you'd do great!" Hisao exclaimed, "You have alot of stamina, and your small...excuse me, HEIGHT-CHALLENGED BODY makes you much more difficult to hit. Plus, any opponent you face would be knocked unconscious by a single kick to the face with those prosthetic legs of yours!!"

Emi's brow furrowed as she contemplated the idea. "...You think so?"

"I know so!"

"Really?"

"Yes!!!"

"Then let's try out this theory of yours, Hisao!" Emi announced with overwhelming enthusiasm.

"...HUH?"

Suddenly, Emi placed her boxed lunch off to the side, and got up to a stand. For some reason, Hisao had a really bad feeling about this.

"Emi...what're you-"

"SORRY, HISAO!!!" Emi shouted as she raised her right leg and swung, causing her heel to smash directly into Hisao's face. Just as Hisao had said, a single kick to the face had rendered the unfortunate victim of said attack unconscious. Poor Hisao was now drenched in his own lunch, and he just laid there with her legs and arms spread out wide.

Emi's eyebrows nearly rose to the top of her forehead. "Wow," she murmured under her breath, "He was right...I better get the nurse, then..."

* * *

_06. Rin Tezuka, the armless artist with a rather...interesting view on the world and life in general_

Rin was lazing about in the art room, just as Hisao had expected. The redhead was staring apathetically out of the window, watching as streams of students exited the adjacent buildings. School had ended only an half-hour ago, and already almost the entirety of the school had rushed to escape this institute of learning. Grinning to himself, Hisao only took two steps forward before Rin finally noticed his presence.

"Ah...Hisao..."

"Hey, Rin," Hisao waved to her, "What's up?"

Rin shrugged with as little energy as possible. "You know...the usual. Watching, sitting, sleeping...painting...the same old stuff..."

"Really...?"

"No...yes...who knows?"

Hisao nodded, and as soon as he was standing beside her, he reached into his pocket and placed a box in front of her. Rin glanced down at it; it was a box of customized tampons made specifically for people without hands.

"A present from me to you! I hope you enjoy it!!" Hisao proclaimed cheerfully before rushing out of the room without another word. He always was a bit of a strange one in Rin's eyes.

Rin stared at the box for a very long time, her emerald-green eyes glimmering slightly. '...They make customized tampons?' she thought, impressed that today's technology has come so far already.

She still didn't really know how someone could make tampons that a person without hands could use with relative ease, but whatever...it was the thought that counts.


End file.
